AlataXEri Promise Of A Lifetime
by GoseiGokaiYellow
Summary: He was sitting there; tending to 'her' flowers. The flowers that she grew from seeds. The flowers that she sang too. The flowers that she had cried over when she thought that they wouldn't bloom. Those are the same flowers that he was now leaning over. The flowers he was now watering with 'his' salty tears. He was crying painfully remembering how she died.


_**Now here's a new story, please review. I would like to hear your thoughts. What can I improve on? Is my writing ok? Is my grammar bad, or good? Is my spelling off? Does it capture you? Is it boring? Please, let me know. Thank you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Super Sentai! The Toei Company owns it. I ONLY own the characters AND my creativity. :D**_

_**Song: Promise Of A Lifetime**_

_**So….ENJOY! **_

_**And check out my other Promise Of A Lifetime fics. **_

_**Promise Of A Lifetime DocXLuka.**_

_**And**_

_**Promise Of A Lifetime MikeXEmily.**_

**Promise Of A Lifetime AlataXEri**

He was sitting there; tending to 'her' flowers. The flowers that she grew from seeds. The flowers that she sang too. The flowers that she had cried over when she thought that they wouldn't bloom. Those are the same flowers that he was now leaning over. The flowers he was now watering with his salty tears. He was crying painfully remembering how she died. He was remembering how his love had died in his arms. The death of Eri, the Pink Skick tribe member. His childhood friend. His now…long dead love.

_****_

_Alata was fighting Dereputa by himself, while Eri, Agri, Moune, and Hyde were fighting the never ending Bibii's. _

"_Red Break!" yelled Alata jumping in the air and slashing down on Dereputa. _

"_Arg!" Dereputa wailed flying back into an already crumbling building._

_**I have fallen to my knees**_

_Alata touches back onto the ground; de-transforming while he fell to the ground in exhaustion._

_**As I sing a lullaby of pain**_

"_Alata!" yelled Eri, as she saw him fall from where she was watching him carefully while riding the Earth of Bibii's. "I'm coming!" She then knees the Bibii wrestling with her in the groin. The Bibii wailed in pain and crumpled to the ground. Eri then ran over to an exhausted Alata. She de-transformed and knelt down by him. "Alata!" She called shaking him awake in her arms._

_**I'm feeling broken in my melody**_

"_E-Eri?" asked Alata; confused to why he was on the ground. And even more confused to why Eri was holding him._

_**As I sing to help the tears go away**_

"_Hai Alata?" she asked waterly._

"_Why are you holding me?" he asked with a cough._

"_Nani?" aked Eri a bit confused._

"_Why-?" started Alata; eyes growing wide._

"_Alata? Dostano?" she looked at him with worry._

"_Er-" Alata had spoken too late. Dereputa had come up behind Eri and slashed her backside. Alata watched her what seemed like slow motion falling to the ground with a thud; eyes closed. "Eriiii!" cried Alata getting up painfully and crawled to her side. "ERI!" cried Alata._

"_ERIIIII!" cried Hyde, Moune, and Agri seeing what happened. They all started running over when bibii's got in there way. _

"_Mou!" yelled Moune and they went at the bibii's._

_Dereputa vanished into thin air with a laugh to 'fight' the others like he did with Eri, while Alata watched Eri bleed to death._

_He watched her grow paler, her breathing growing weaker. Eri never once opened her eyes after tha, she was still breathing yes. But she wouldn't be for much longer. Alata waited, cried, and yelled at her side for her to wake up and tell him everything was going to be ok while the war ragged on behind him._

_Alata closed himself off from the rest of the world and thought only of the girl who made him happy. The only girl who mattered to him. The only one that made him want to be a Gosei Angel in the first place._

_Alata laid down next to Eri laying her cold head on his arm while pulling her cold body next to him while he weeped into her hair. He thought of her smile, her laugh, her Skick spirit, and most of all, her lovely ears. _

_Everyone seemed to hate her ears. But Alata loved them. He loved to nibble on them and make her giggle. He loved that when it was cold outside and her ears became red he could rub them to make them warm again. He loved her big ears because they defined her._

_Alata breathed in her strawberry shampoo, remembering that she only bought that shampoo because Alata loved the scent so much._

_That memory jolted him into reality. He saw Eri had already taken her last breath in his arms. Alatas heart began to ache with such pain that a sword being turned inside your gut couldn't even come close to. _

_He curled up so close to Eri and thought of death. Of wanting to be with her again. Her laugh. Her smile… Her ears._

_**Then I remember, the pledge you made to me**_

_Just when Alata was about to except death would be his only way to be with Eri again, he remembered 'their' promise._

_**I know you're always there**_

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Alata!" whined Eri when she couldn't get the Comprendo Thunder Card teqniuqe down. Eri feel to the ground in despair. "If you're not going to help me then leave!" she yelled at him._

"_Eya!" Alata ran up to her handing her, her Tensodour from when she dropped it. "I'm Eri's sensei ne?" He kneeled down to Eri and said, "You need more Gaaaarou!" _

_Eri looked at the ground at the memory of her being Alata's sensei from when 'he' couldn't get the comprendo thunder card down. Eri looked back up at Alata with a big smile. "Alata! You remembered that?"_

"_Eh?" replied Alata, knowing 'pretty' well what she was talking about._

_**To hear my every prayer inside, I'm clinging to**_

"_Mmm." She shook her head. She then rested a hand on Alata's wrist while looking into his eyes. "Arigatou Alata." She then stood up and looked down at Alata. "Never give up! Ne?"_

_Alata smiled up at her and stood up as well. "Un!" _

_Eri smiled at him and said, "Yush! Then I won't either." She then got out her card and Tensouder and mastered comprendo thunder._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_**The promise of a lifetime**_

_Alata then relized what he must do. He looked down at Eri's still beautiful face on last time before getting upand grabbing his tensouder and change card determined to kill Dereputa himself. Alata started running and pulled his tensouders cartage open and insearted the card. "Change Cardo! Tensou!" he was still running while he was suddenly transformed into GoseiRed._

_Alata called out "Skick sword!" and jumped in between Moune and Dereputa._

"_Mou!" Moune stomps her foot but then see's Hyde is in trouble. She runs over to help him leaving Dereputa alone with… Alata._

_**I hear the words you say,**_

_Alata remembers Eri's words. "Never give up! Ne?"_

_**To never walk away from me and leave behind**_

"_Un! I will NEVER give up!" Alata then runs in and attacked Dereputa with his all._

_Dereputa doges his blows with ease. "Well GoseiRed. How is little Pink over there doing?" he asked coldly._

_Alata's blood boiled. He then yelled while charging him. "She's dead you BAKA!" He slashed down and Dereputa blocks. _

_**The promise of a lifetime**_

_Alata keeps his sword on him. "Ohhh?" asked Dereputa in an evil tone._

"_Yes… And for that! I will NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Alata's body then glows a bright red and Dereputa stepped back a bit. _

"_NANI?" gasped Dereputa._

_Alata then slashed down on Dereputa in a fit of rage knocking Dereputa down. And without thinking Alata charged in and slashed Dereputa long after Dereputa died._

_**Will you help me**_

"_Alata?" asked Moune as she walked while holding her bleeding arm._

"_Dodano?" asked Agri as he walked up with Hyde leaning on his shoulder._

_**Fall apart**_

_Alata turned around to look at them in anger. "Of COURSE I'm NOT ALRAIGHT! Eri's DEAD!" He walked straight up to Moune. "Why couldn't it have been YOU?"_

_Moune turned white._

"_OI!" yelled Agri still holding onto Hyde._

"_That was out of line Alata!" yelled Hyde._

"_Eya!" Moune shook her head. "It's… fine."_

"_Eh?" yelled Agri and Hyde._

_**Pick me up**_

"_No it isn't Moune." Said a voice from the sky. _

_They all looked up to see Eri walking down to them._

"_ERI!" They all creid._

_Eri smiled at everyone but frowned when her eyes landed on Alata._

"_Alata." Sighed Eri shaking her head. "I am very disappointed in my sensei."_

_**And take me in your arms**_

_Alata frowned and looked down. Eri walked up to him, the others watching with tear filled eyes and amazement. _

_Eri put a hand on Alata's shoulder. Alata looked up into her eyes. "Eri." Sighed Alata looking into her deep brown eyes._

_**Find my way back**_

"_Alata." Smiled Eri brightly._

_Alata smiled back at her._

"_Eri?" asked Moune shyly._

_Eri turned to look at her. "Yes?"_

_Hyde and Agri walk up and say symotainiously "Is that really you?"_

_Eri frowned and said, "No. I am dead. I just came back to say good bye to everyone."_

_**From the storm**_

_Alata's eyes grew wide and he turned Eri around to look him in the eyes. "Eri!" He shook her, "You CAN'T leave me! You just CAN'T!"_

_Eri smiled at him sweetly. "Alata." She sighed and put an arm on his shoulder. Alata dropped his hands to his side and looked down knowing wha t was coming. "Alata?" said Eri when Alata did that. She put her hand under his chin and tried to turn it upward. _

"_EYA!" Alata turned his back to her tears falling from his eyes._

_**And you show me how to grow through the change**_

"_Alata." Frowned Eri. She then got angry and turned him around to face her. "Alata! Stop it! Stiop feeling sorry for yourself! Stop wishing Moune were dead and I were here! That's SELFISH! Stop feeling like you want to die! Do you think I wanted this? NO! I wanted to be with you! I wanted to give my life to you! I would have DIED for you ANY day! Alata! Can't you see! I LOVE YOU THAT MUCH! But no! I died! And you wanting to die is SOO selfish! I would give ANYTHING to be with you again! To HOLD you again! To feel your WARMTH again! So DON'T EVER SAY OR FEEL LIKE THAT! Do you HEAR ME?" asked Eri looking into Alata's watery eyes._

"_Eri?" gasped Moune, Agri, and Hyde._

_Alata nodded and said, "Gomen."_

"_Good." Sighed Eri._

_**I still remember**_

"_Eri?" asked Alata._

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you really have to go?"_

_Eri smiled sadly. "Yes Alata. I must."_

_Alata looked down._

_**The pledge you made to me**_

"_Demo Alata?"_

_Alata's head shot up. "Yes?"_

_**I know you're always there**_

"_I love you."_

_Alata smiled, "I love you too Eri."_

_Eri smiled brightly and looked at everyone tears growing in her eyes. "Good bye mina." Eri started fading in the noon light._

"_Eri!" cried Moune as she charged for Eri's fading figure. Moune was about to wrap her arms around Eri when she was gone completely."Eri!" cried Moune falling to the ground._

_**To hear my every prayer inside I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime**_

_Alata looked down with tears in his eyes as Agri and Hyde feel to the ground as well. Moune cried in loss and sorrow for her dear friend. Agri and Hyde cried for their little sister. Alata cried for his love._

_Neither of them knew how they got home that night. They just remember coming back to reality in the now less crowded, and cheerful living room._

_****_

_**I hear the words you say**_

"Eri!" cried Alata over the flower pots that Eri made him repaint over and over. "Dosheite?" Little did he know he was being watched.

_**To never walk away from me and leave behind**_

"You will get better Alata. And just remember… we will be together again. And don't forget… 'our' promise." Eri faded into the noon light yet again.

_**The promise of a lifetime**_

Alata jolted up with a weird sensation and these words, "And don't forget… 'our' promise."

**I am holding onto the hope I have inside**

Alata looked around himself. "Eri?" he called out. There was no answer.

_**With you I will stay, through everyday**_

Alata stood up and looked at the sky. "I promise Eri. I will NEVER forget 'our' promise."

_**Putting my understanding aside**_

Alata went back to the time Eri was his Sensei and he had to learn from her.

_**I am comforted**_

Alata smiled at Eri teaching him the Garaaa, Garuuuu thing.

_**To know you're always there**_

"You were always there for me Eri." Alata said looking at the sky.

_**To hear my every prayer inside I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime**_

Eri smiled up in heaven while she remembered with Alata.

_**I hear the words you say to never walk away from me and leave behind**_

_**The promise of a lifetime**_

_**I know you're always there **_

"Yes I was there for you Alata."

_**To hear my every prayer inside**_

_**I'm clinging to**_

_**The Promise of a lifetime**_

"And you were always there for me." Smiled Eri.

_**I know that you can see my heart is open to**_

"And that's why,… you don't need me anymore."

_**The promise of a lifetime**_

Eri smiled at Alata one last time before she disappeared forever.

_One day there love will bring them together again. But until then, Alata needs to live his life as a Gosei Angel. A Gosei Angel on Earth._

**The End!**

_**Sorry I haven't written in a while guys. But I will try to more often. Please leave a review. Thanks. XD**_


End file.
